The Snowmad Kingdom
by raccoonqueentwo
Summary: After a humiliating defeat by the Kongs, the Snowmads are forced to retreat and go back to their homeland. But their chieftain has a different backup plan in mind: conquer the former island of the Kremlings and establish a new kingdom in its wake. Post-DKCTF.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : It's me again. The chapter of the fic you see here right now is part of something completely different. This time, I'm writing about what could have possibly happened to the Snowmads after they were defeated in "Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze". It will follow their conquest of the Northern Kremisphere and the establishment of a new kingdom to replace that of the Kremlings'; it also will chronicle a highly detailed and lengthy history of the Snowmads, and Lord Fredrik's life story. Whether you're a fan of the DKC games or you just wanted to find something exciting to read, this fic is definitely for you!

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own any characters from the Donkey Kong Country games (especially the Snowmads), or any from the rest of the Marioverse. The only people I own here are the OCs.

* * *

 **Prologue: A New Island**

After his humiliating defeat at the hands of Donkey Kong and his clan, Lord Fredrik began to realize that his efforts to conquer and subjugate the DK Isles were entirely fruitless. Not only was it a bad idea to take over an island that's already inhabited by a different ruling clique, it was also a VERY bad idea to mess with their main source of livelihood: bananas. Now once again without a home and without any source of food, the Snowmads literally had nowhere else to go. And worst of all...the chieftain lost his most prized possession.

As the ships wandered aimlessly far from the isles, Lord Fredrik silently pondered what to do. Should he and the united tribes offer unconditional surrender to the Kongs? If not, what then are the chances of them finding another island to colonize? He remembered there was at least one island that used to belong to the apes' ancestral enemies the Kremlings. It was not known what had happened to them after King K. Rool was overthrown; whatever the circumstances, the Northern Kremisphere was as good as abandoned.

His attention then turned to the next ship where one of his army generals sat. Bashmaster the Unbreakable, still sore from his defeat at the Juicy Jungle not too long ago, had a look on his face that denoted anger. Anger for being thrown out of his own piece of the short-lived Snowmad kingdom. Perhaps the news of a possibly abandoned island south of the DK Isles could do well to satiate it.

"Bashmaster!" he bellowed with a rough Waldough accent. Though the Snowmads all spoke the same language, each tribe had a unique dialect to distinguish themselves from others; both Bashmaster and Pompy the Presumptuous came from two unidentified Snowmad tribes who fought alongside the Waldoughs during the last great intertribal war almost twenty-five years ago. They were fluent in all four dialects of the tribes and could understand them quite well, but they themselves spoke with accents associated with their species.

Bashmaster responded to his boss without hesitation. "Yes, my lord?"

"Hold off all plans to return to Snowmadje. There is a land not far from here that hasn't been conquered yet."

The polar bear blinked in surprise. He knew it wasn't appropriate to question his leader's decision to colonize another island, but where in the name of the Ice Dragon should they even go? They were already expelled from the DK Isles and the loss of their homes was being particularly hard on the tribe's morale. However, he decided to cast away all doubts and listen to what Lord Fredrik had in mind for the next conquest.

"A new island?"

Lord Fredrik nodded solemnly. He replied, "Sitting across from the Kongs' realm, is a former kingdom of the Kremlings. I know little about it from the rumors spread around by traders from the Mushroom Kingdom. A great Kremling king once reigned there before the Kongs toppled him and put an end to his civilization; whether the Kremlings have remained there or not is simply a matter of investigation."

"That would be the Northern Kremisphere, my lord," answered Bashmaster. "I too have heard about it numerous times. If it is indeed abandoned by the time we explore its interior, it will automatically be ours."

"Then go and have the men set course for it at once. The sooner we get to our new colony, the better."

Bashmaster stood up and lifted his spiked sledgehammer across his shoulder. Then, turning to the Tucks operating the ship, he switched to their dialect and ordered them to change directions. All at once the penguins squawked in the affirmative and sent word among the other tribes to do the same. The ships turned away from the direction they were originally going in and, with aid from the mild temperate winds blowing in from their former home, headed south for the old Kremling kingdom.

Lord Fredrik sighed in content. A new era for the Snowmads had just begun.


End file.
